How Gone With the Wind Should Have Ended
by StarsHollow4ever
Summary: I have watched Gone With the Wind many times over the years and have recently come to the conclusion that it probably lasted longer than it should have. I believe the ending should have come shortly after Rhett came home from London with Bonnie.Please R
1. Chapter 1

**As I mentioned in my summary, I felt GWTW should have ended sooner. I don't think it was necessary for Melanie or Bonnie to die or for Scarlett to lose Rhett. We saw enough tragedies when Scarlett's parents died and the ravages of the Civil war. Please read my ending to GWTW and let me know what you think. **_(It starts with the infamous scene where Rhett carried Scarlett up the stairs of the mansion.)_

Scarlett struggled angrily as Rhett swept her into his arms forcefully and carried her up the crimson stairs. He threw her down on the soft bed and took her into his arms with such authority that she relented and resigned herself to surrender. Rhett murmured with delight, at last he'd completely and successfully tamed his wild and rebellious wife.

Scarlett hated Rhett more than ever at this moment. For the first time in her life someone had managed to take complete control of her and she did not like it one bit. Then suddenly she felt her whole body catch fire as Rhett began to fill her with his passion. Unexpectedly, she felt an ecstasy like she had never known before. Admittedly, he'd been the best lover she'd ever have, but he'd always treated her like a fragile porcelain doll, being careful not to compromise her Southern virtues. This time was different, though, his anger had caused him to abandon all pretenses and suddenly she was in paradise. Oh, how she wished he'd always made love to her this way. Ashley never crossed her mind for a second while they were together like this. The glow of her first orgasm lulled her into a peaceful sleep and she awoke with a smile the next morning. She was so happy, that even Mammy commented on it when she brought her breakfast into her room that morning.

Her whole world lit up when Rhett entered her room and she wanted him to crawl into bed with her. Instead, he announced he was leaving for London and taking little Bonnie with him. Her hurt and anger returned. India Wilkes had lied the day before, spreading vicious rumors about her and Ashley hugging one another inappropriately. Of course, in their circle, word spread like wild fire and Rhett learned of the rumor almost instantly. She knew deep down this was the reason he was leaving, but she'd hoped against hope that his passionate advances the night before had meant he'd disregarded the incident. Instead, her worst fears were coming true. She was hurt and disappointed, but she knew Rhett would refuse to believe her if she told him that her and Ashley had merely been embracing to console one another so she feigned coldness and indifference and acted like she didn't care if he was leaving.

By the second month of his absence, she'd come to realize she could no longer deny to herself she was pregnant. Suddenly, her wall of pride came crumbling down. She cried herself to sleep every night. Mammy, who had always been a faith filled woman, would come to her room, reassuring her that the good Lord would bring Rhett back home to her. Scarlett tried to hide her pregnancy from Mammy, but it was no use. Mammy had cared for many pregnant women in her lifetime, and she recognized the signs of pregnancy, even at the early stages.  
In her fourth month of pregnancy, Mammy opened the front door one day and announced Rhett and Bonnie had come back home. Scarlett had never been happier in her life when Bonnie came racing up those stairs towards her, hugging her little kitten close to her. She smiled with relief when she stared at Rhett coming into the house behind Bonnie. All at once she noticed that he looked back at her with heartless indifference, as though she were a stranger he disliked. Panicking, she quickly removed her smile and looked back at him in disdain, hoping he hadn't detected her loving expression since he seemed to hate her so much now.

Bonnie ran outside to find her pony and all at once a heaviness fell over the mansion. Rhett commented that Scarlett looked wan and pale, sarcastically asking her if it was because she'd missed him. Knowing he was being disingenuous, she barked back angrily that it was his fault because he'd gotten her pregnant. Rhett was elated to know that Scarlett was carrying another child for him, but he too shielded his happiness when he perceived Scarlett was immensely unhappy precisely because she was carrying his child and not Ashley's. The thought of her wishing she was carrying Ashley's child hurt him so much that he told her to cheer up, maybe she'd have an accident and lose her child.

All at once, every emotion possible hit Scarlett. The disappointment that had stabbed her like a knife when Rhett came back only to announce he was leaving right away, the hurt she felt when Rhett asked her who the father of her child was and now his callous remark that maybe she'd be lucky enough to have an accident. Raising her arms in fury at Rhett, she teetered at the top of the stairs and started to fall forward.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

Rhett instinctively caught Scarlett in his arms and suddenly nothing else in the world mattered, all he knew is that he wanted more than anything in the world to protect his wife and unborn child and to be a father to Bonnie.

"I – I- love you, Rhett," Scarlett gushed as she laid her cheek against his broad, strong shoulder.

"That's all I've ever wanted from you Scarlett, to hear those words. I'm so sorry, my pet, that I said you'd be lucky to have accident."

"I guess I can see why you said it since I just said I wished this baby was anyone's but yours. The truth is I didn't think you wanted this baby and I said that just because I was so hurt. Just now, when you came home, was the happiest moment in my life and I couldn't wait to tell you about the baby, but when you said you were leaving again it hurt so much. I don't think I've felt that kind of hurt since Ma and Pa died."

"I know about that kind of hurt, too, Scarlett. Like when you told me you didn't want me anymore after you had Bonnie and when I heard about you and Ashley at the mill on the day of Melanie's party."

"Oh, Rhett, I am so sorry that I shut you out like that after Bonnie was born. It was so wrong of me. When you made love to me that night before you left for London, it was the most joyous night of my life. No man, including Ashley, could ever give me pleasure like that. But I'm not sorry about what happened at the mill that day. Ashley and I were simply consoling one another and that snake, India Wilkes, came in and ran all over town, making up lies about us. I desperately tried to tell you that before you left, but you wouldn't believe me. I suppose I can see why."

"None of that matters anymore, Scarlett. I won't be going back to London now. Bonnie needs a father and so does her baby sister or brother. Now that you've told me you love me, I know we can handle picking up the pieces and starting our lives over."

"Words are cheap, Rhett. I need you to show you me you mean we're turning over a new leaf in our marriage," she gentled teased, as she took him by his hand and lead him to her room.  
Their lovemaking was far less wild than it had been the night before Rhett had left for London, but it was warm and tender and by the time they were through, both of them knew that the other person was in love with them. As they fell off to sleep, Scarlett finally felt relaxed enough to feel close to her unborn child and decided to name it Gerald Rhett Butler if it were a boy and Melanie Ellen Butler if it were a girl and Rhett relished finally hearing Scarlett tell him she loved him.

**THE END**


End file.
